tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the World - 2015
Good day, players! Welcome to Battle for World. This map game starts on 2015, when the world is near to a state of Global War. Take command of your nation, and guide it to the victory! Can you triumph over your enemies? Can you become a global superpower? Rules # Don't go crazy; do realistic things in your turn. # In war, make advances respective to a year. # There is a maximum of 4 alliances, but unlimited diplomatic relationships, like trade treaties. # Attacking your allies make that your world relationships worsen. # Ask before joining. # Don't go OP in just one turn. # You have only 1 day to do your turn, if you don't do it during that time, you will be skipped. # If you are skipped twice, you will be kicked. # You can re-join if you are kicked, but if you are banned... How to Join Please write this in the comments: Country to join: Timezone: '''(In which country do you live, please specify the zone) Nukes Rule Nukes are allowed, but if you build new ones, or you fire them, you are breaking an UN's law. Breaking this law will make you being kicked from the UN and a massive decrease of diplomatic relationships with the UN members. How to Join as an Overseas Territory Yes, you can join as an overseas territory. How to play as them? Easy. You start being a part of the main country. You are a dependent territory. You must follow your motherland to war, but you can fight for independence. Players # Miguelhdzb - Mexico # Augustolord - China # Flaming Ninja Mapping (Eduardo...lol) - Russia # KommunistKoala - Romania # Nicolas-1979 - India # Fedex Mapper - Argentina # Tonio - USA # Starios - Greece # Mich56 Wikia - Brazil # ImperialMapping - Germany # Sparkly Venice - Japan # EpicMapper - UK # Java Sea - Austria # Bradgeography - New Zealand # Lolistan - Italy # SinderKinder - Norway # Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany - Indonesia # Asdf Mapping - Turkey # TheChancellor1 - South Africa # OmegaOstrich - Thailand # CzarnoNaBialym (Igor Karwowski) - Canada # Wrto12 - Oceania(Australia) Staff *Miguelhdzb - Manager *Sparkly Venice- Co-Manager *KommunistKoala AP - Co-co-Manager *Miguelhdzb - Mapmaker *? - Mapmaker *Miguelhdzb - Flagmaker *Starios - Flagmaker *? - Flagmaker *Sparkly Venice- NPC manager Kicked Players Lithuania12 - (because empire) Banned Players None right now. Links Nation list Military power Eurasian Union United Nations European Union North Atlantic Treaty Organization BRICSJ Game Current Wars * Brazilian-Uruguayan War * Italian-Lybian Anexation War Turn Order '''Sparkly Venice - Java Sea - Miguelhdzb - FNM - KommunistKoala AP - Mich56 Wikia - Lolistan - Asdf Mapping - Imperial Mapping - Augustolord - Nicolas-1979 - Fedex Mapper - EpicMapper - Tonio - TheChancellor1 - SinderKinder - Starios - Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany - {Bradgeography} - OmegaOstrich - CzarnoNaBialym (Igor Karwowski) '''- '''Wrto12 2015 NPC events Ukraine- Ukraine suffers countless losses in the crisis and is forced to sign peace. It releases all of its Russian speaking lands to Novorossiya. It also recognizes Crimea as Russian territory. Lastly it recognizes Novorossiya. It joins the EU and NATO and makes plans to switch over to the Euro. Ukraine is sphered by the US Novorossiya- Many more Ukrainian soldiers defect to Novorossiya and the republic of Odessa declares Independence from Ukraine. It joins Novorossiya and together they beat Ukraine. They annex all of Russian Ukraine. Crimea stays with Russia. Novorossiya is sphered by Russia. Novorossiya turn European Union- The EU decides to make itself less complex and admits Norway Iceland Turkey Andorra, Ukraine and a few others into the Union. But then Norway decided to leave abruptly. NATO- NATO admits Ukraine, Mexico, and Sweden, while Albania leaves Player events Nippon-Koku (Japan)-''' After Shinzo Abe started making an army for japan and increasing Japanese debt while its population was dwindling some of japans people had enough and he was assassinated. This dis-stabilized Japan enough so that a coup d'etat was funded by Russia to get Japan out of Americas sphere. America is enraged by this. Japan buys Saharin and the kurils from Russia making Japanese citizens alot less russophobic towards russia. Many people move to the new lands making it japan much less overpopulated and making prices on living fall. This solves Japanese birth rates and the government repays debts to banks that it considers not to be american controlled. Most people dont even know that Russia funded a coup d'etat in japan, just like many people don't believe america funded one in Ukraine. Japan also buys Jeju from South Korea and it apologizes to China for its war crimes. Their relations rise. Japanese succession laws are changed to be non sexist. It also adopts a new constitution. Japanese citizens start to hate america alot more just like Ukrainian citizens hated Russia more. Japan disbands its army and relies on protection from Russia. More nuclear reactors are built. The Japanese princess meets Putin and gifts him a bottle of the finest sake as a gift for decreasing the oil prices just for Japan. Japan nationalizes all schools and forces the schools to all have the same uniforms to insure discipline. Japan also nationalizes banks to avoid exploitation. Japan changes is religion from secularism to Shinto. Putin lets Japan join BRICS and it becomes the BRICSJ and also the Eurasian Union. This helps the economy significantly. Russia also transfers Outer Manchuria to Japan. '''Austria - Austria has a trade pact with Hungary and increases army by 1000, the exploring and mining industries in the west become larger, and tries to get friendly relations with the countries in the old empire extent ( Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia.) Mexico - '''The current president, Enrique Peña Nieto is overthrown after a state visit to the UK. The new president, Miguel Hernández Badillo start makes a left-wing government. The United States of Mexico is now called the Socialist Democratic Union of Mexico (Unión Socialista Democrática de México). The army starts recruiting more soldiers, that now are near 25,000. A very capable diplomat, the Diplomat Juan Vazquez Muñoz manages to annex Belize and part of Guatemala. The governmment decides to keep in the NATO. The government approves to ban anime from Mexican television. Also, the foreign companies that exploit the Mexican oil are kicked from Mexico and replaced by Mexican Companies. '''Russia - Vladimir Putin decides to promote anime in the Eurasian Union,in order to gain more popularity among japanese youth,he starts to restrict more western cartoons in TV and they are mostly renplaced by anime,this makes Putin gains more popularity in Japan.They ally with Japan,Mexico and China,but they break the alliance with Mexico after they are accepted into NATO They recruit 300,000 new soldiers.Russia secretly funds a coup d' etat in Japan and later they come under Russia's sphere and also joins the BRICS,which are now called BRICSJ and the Eurasian Union,the Kuril Islands,outer Manchuria and Sahkhalin were also given to Japan after this.Kyrghistan and China are also accepted into the Eurasian Union.The goverment announces that a new currency is going to be adopted in 2016 due to the ruble inflation,it will be also be used in the whole Eurasian Union.Putin also decides to openly support the Novorossiya rebels (since he plans to integrate East Ukraine into the Russian Federation,like they did with Crimea) ,which angers Ukraine and the NATO,They annex western parts of Belarus after a referéndum was held (about 4-6 territories).USA and the EU start making more severe sanctions,Russia responds by cutting them the oil.They send 300,000 soldiers to protect Japan and about 500,000 start to move to the Russia-Georgia border.... Brazil '- Brazil decided to invade Uraguay. they start wining battles since Urugay weak military couldn't stand. they also invaded paraguay. brazil has a virus spreading called "Rikilao", 10,000 people were killed. Brazil tried to stop this. they already tried to stop Ebola, but they also tried to stop their disease from spread. In this case, Brazilians tries to migrate to other places such as Colombia. Lastly, they allied Argentina to rule South America. '''France - '''France annexes French Belgium as well as French-speaking parts of Switzerland. They send a trade pact to Norway and Austria, hoping to make relations better with them. They decide to recruit more people in the army. They give Corsica independence, however, after violence erupted on the island. '''China- '''China starts to make a huge naval program and start the construction of 3 aircraft carriers. The government recruits 150,000 troops to put them in the regular army, and it starts an economic program to make economy grow by 10-15% per year. The government accepts the offer of alliance from Russia and another one is sent to India, offering them to join in the alliance too. The Chairman asks Russia if China can enter in the Euraisan Economic Union. The Chairman accept the apologise of Japan and him offer them to join the alliance. The government sends an alliance offer to Argentina and Brazil. '''Italy- '''In order to help pay the debt to Germany, the government start trying to industrialize Italy. As Italy annexed most of Tunisia, Libya declares war at Italy. Anti-Euro protests occur pressuring the government to reenact the Lira. The economy can't support a military expansion since problems such as labor force. The government finally manages to annex Istria. '''Germany-' In order to become stronger, Germany requests a referendum in Silesia to join Germany. The referendum is successful and Germany annex's Pomerania. This decreases relations between Poland and Germany. Germany then seeks an ally in the Middle East and improves relations with Turkey and offers alliance. 'Turkey-' Turkey accepts the alliance offer that Germany held, and asks to France and Mexico for an alliance. The Turkish Government decides to act against the ISIS after they attacked the Tomb of Soliman. The Turkish army starts defeating the ISIS in various battles. Turkey wants to hold a referendum that describes that a Greek and Bulgarian territory should join them. 'Greece- ' Greece declares war on FYROM Albania and Bulgaria and sends army there , the army on Albania captures 3 Territories , the army on FYROM captures all of FYROM and the army on Bulgaria captures pirin Macedonia.Note that Turkey sent us troops and we are going to reform the Byzantine Empire.Great Victory of Greece occurs in Tirana where they crush the final Albanian army and in the next turn they conquer it. Greece government changes to " Monarchic Republic " '''India- '''India accepts China's alliance request and also ask Russia to join the Eurasian Union,armed forces are also build up with the goal of make them the strongest of the Indian region,and they raise the number of troops to 3 million between active and reserve.They also start to improve their relations with a few African Countries and achieves to get Zambia on their sphere of influence by giving them money in the elections and by building infrastructure.They also start to trade with Bangladesh and Indonesia.The government invest more in farms and starts to reduce poverty,more schools are also built.Engineers and Scientists from Japan,Russia and China start to help India with their space program and building new technologies. '''Argentina : Cristina Fernandez De Kircshner Dies from a accident in a helicopter. Elections went to a HONEST president. it gives prosperity, and its very militarist as it makes the army up to 100.000. Economy starts growing as 1 peso is now worth 4 dollars. People is absolutely happy, and the country makes more police forces. and applies DEATH PENALTY. Corruption is totally banned and its punished with jail. If someone tries to rob,he gets 1 year in jail, if someone actually robs,he gets 5 years.Assassinations have death penalty. Thief's start leaving the country because of that, Now with their powerful ally, Brazil. they remain neutral as they start mobilizing troops to a full-scale attack on Uruguay. United States of America: The republicans wins the elections and the new first major is Tonio Jhonson. They moves 50.000 to Kurdistan for defeat ISIS and 50.000 for defeat Novayarrosiya in Ukraine ,mean , the personals and public relations with Cuba are better bu Cuba claims Puerto Rico and the US propose to give Puerto Rico to Cuba for free if they end communism dictatorship. The new movie The Fall of the Reich now is very famous and 1.000.000 of tickets are sold,the USA finally gains 2.000.000$ from tickets and 5.000.000 $ are for the actors.They also recruit 20.000 soldiers. Mean the NASA open the new space program about land in Mars. A spaceship called The Lander lands in Mars with the first human in touch Martian floor , Martin Adams , A astronaut from Dallas with only 21 years , landed there. The European union is collapsing and the USA proposes to buy Bermudas to UK by 10 millions and Mayaguana for 5 millions. Norway: 'Norway stays neutral in everything and they gets Trade, Peace and happiness '''The South African Federation:'After several corrupt government operations are uncovered in South Africa, A civilian by the name of John Pretoria starts to gain followers, soon his followers take over Pretorian and a new South africa is born - The South African Federation, Pretoria is made the new #1 Capital of South Africa and several new laws and regulations are made, namely, The death sentence is brought back for murder cases in which 80% - 100% evidence points towards the person being guilty. The army is increased by 8,000 men slightly bringing down the economy. The Paramount Leader John Pretoria requests the integration of Lesotho into south Africa as an autonomous state and strengthens diplomatic relations with The African Union, And alliance is proposed to India both military and financial, intended to protect the Indian Ocean from outsider occupation. '''United Kingdom: '''The British try to annex Ireland; while they recognize that is going to take some time... '''Indonesia: '''Indonesia officially declares that the ASEAN is disbanded because Vietnam fired upon the KRI Ahmad Yani, an Indonesian frigate. The army is recruiting 10,000 more soldiers. Various of the Indonesian ships intercepted a Vietnamese fleet, which means war against Vietnam. 2016 Player events '''Dai Nippon Kyōsan Teikoku"- Nothing particularly Interesting happens. The Japanese economy grows like crazy and population is rising rapidly. Japan allows Genetic Modification on humans, but only to eliminate diseases and to prolong life. Japan declares that it will now be known as "Dai Nippon Kyōsan Teikoku". 'Unión Socialista Democrática de México - '''After Mexico annexed Belize and part of Guatemala with help of the great diplomat, Juan Vazquez Muñoz, they annex the rest of Guatemala and El Salvador. The economy keeps growing, just as the army, which has 325,000 active soldiers on it. Mexico allies with China, and creates the Interamerican Union, which is something like the Eurasian Union. They invite Brazil, which accepts, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Chile, and Bolivia. Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, and Chile accept the invitation and join. A Cuban missile "accidentally" hits a Mexican Civil Ship, which sinks. This helps Mexico get a Causus Belli on Cuba, which they take advantage of and declare war on them. '''China -' China offers to support Pakistan to kill the Taliban in the north, near Afghanistan and China give them money and support of the government to rebuild the country. China offers, too, to resolve territorial disputes between India and Pakistan, giving them military secrets. The economy starts to grow faster after the economic plan, but not that fast as expected. The naval program is expected to finish in 2020. China offers Japan to divide Ryokaku Islands. 'Thailand - '''Thailand offers alliances to Japan, UK and France. They try to increase the tourist industry by subsidising coastal resorts and making commercials for their national travel agency. The Thai Government also tries to increase the National GDP by providing free elementary school for everybody. The power of the king is reduced when Thailand creates an Elected Parliament chosen by all people between ages 18 and 80 years old. Thailand disbands the Internet censorship and creates a TV Channel for free press. The Thai Government also tries to fight underage prostitution in Bangkok and other major cities. '''Canada - '''Canada decides to upgrade its industry. They also ask USA to buy all of Alaska. Canada starts making an union (like Eurasian or European union) named "Democratic People's Union" with capital in Toronto or Washington (when USA joins). Canada starts building military and recruit 10.000 troops, because world are backing to the "War Era". They also start a naval program who is planned to end at 2017, so economy deceased. '''Romania - '''Romania annexes Moldova after a referendum was held in both countries. Romania also buys the old per-WWIIpre-WWII southern province from Bulgaria. The people's hatred towards Hungary drastically increases, and the Romanians are starting to become very proud of their country. They believe that, with the help of Russia, they can flourish and rule the Balkans! After polls and votes, Romania decides to leave both the EU and NATO and apply for membership in the Eurasian Union. Russia accepts. Romania starts to improve its economy and military with the help of Russia, and its neighbors apart from Serbia start hating them more and more, but they also see Romania as a threat. Towards the end of the year, Romania reverts back to a kingdom because the people wanted it (Though it is a constitutional monarchy, not an absolute monarchy). Romania is renamed to Rumanova and the demonym is changed to Rumanov, the "nova" signifying a new era for the Romanovs. Old cultures and traditions resurface in family homes, and Rumanova starts to become more influenced by Slavic. on the northern borders, Rumanov and a slew of Slavic languages such as Russian, Ukrainian, and Polish mixes together to form a new dialect of the northern and eastern regions of Rumanova. It is called, "Rumoslav". '''Italy - '''Annexes Tunis and continues to fight Libya and captures Tripoli, and Benghazi weakening Libyan Moral. in economics Italy has Improved but work is still needed to be done but has the benefit of no longer using the euro witch was inflating it's self to death slowly and manages to pay it's debt since the Lira has More value then the Euro , some Labs have been built due to the Growing economy and which help Research projects in Italy a lot. in international Italy starts showing tendency's to act on it's own accord internationally and starts to build Defenses on it's border due to being seen as Pro-Russian which is not the case nor either it's Pro-American. Culture/Religion: the ancient Roman Colosseum in Rome is Repaired and is in Use again. Infrastructure Improves Nicely. '''Russia -'''The Altyn enters in circulation in the whole Eurasian Union and the old currencies start to be renplaced by the Altyn, Romania is also accepted by Russia into the Eurasian Union, but Greece isn't, because the Russian intelligence discovered that Greece had plans for annexing Serbia and other Russian allies. Putin also decides to get closer ties with Belarus by building infraestructure, schools, improving the economy, etc. So, Putin and Lukashenko agree on unifyng the country in January 1st,2017. Later,Russia supplies Novorossya with weapons,money and vehicles (tanks and trucks) but they don't send any troops to avoid starting WW3 by attacking the USA directly,Novorossya manages to kick USA troops out of his territory.In response to the USA invasion of Novorossya, Russia invades Georgia with 450,000 troops and with Armenian support,Russia and Armenia beat Georgia by December and the territory is divided,Armenia gets 2 territories while Russia gets the rest of Georgia,European Union and the USA are outraged by this and keep imposing sanctiins,but Russia is barely affected by them.Putin also got to a secret meeting with the mexican president,where he transfered 40 nukes to Mexico and he also gave Mexico money to pay his debts and he also was ok with Mexican invasion of Cuba,since Cuba is not longer under Russia's influence and Russia considers them traitors (NOTE: ONLY MEXICO AND RUSSIA KNOW ABOUT THIS MIVE,SINCE IT WAS A SECRET MEETING).They also start building 3 new aircraft carriers and promise Afganistan to help them with their civil war next year. '''Austria Austria has very good relations with the countries of the Old Empire and then a person from West Austria invents a program called Mountainsing, It is about anything to do with the mountains. It spreads to the mountains of some parts of the world. Also builds 2 planes '''Australia - '''After the 2015 elections,the Nazi Oceanian Party got 38% of the votes due to the incapability of the former goverment. Many political oponents were imprisoned. All the Australian resources who were owned by foreign companies were nationalized (mines, oil fields, Uranium).The goverment's funds were greatly inscreased due to vast govermental propaganda. Anyone who is not European (Ukrainians, Russians, and Americans, that were considered European and Latinos were not persecuted ) or gay.That reduced the total Australian Population from 24.000.000 to 20.000.000 and after, that the name of Australia has been changed to Oceania. Oceania made many efforts to attract many Nazis as immigrants from all the world and to boost the birth rates of the citizens with propaganda projecting of reaching 25.000.000 citizens in 2020 and 32.000.000 citizens in 2025. The vast exploitation of the vast Oceanian recourses brought many money to Oceania's Treasury and we start buidling 2 aircraft carriers and 2 Destroyers, 1 Heavy Cruiser, 1 Frigate, 1000 tanks, and blueprints were made for a Helicarrier(A fictional flying aircraft carrier in the Avengers movie)and increasing Oceanias debt from 25% to 35%. 2.000.000 people have voluntiered to serve the fatherland and have been made into a profesional army. Oceania requests a referendum in Papua New Guinea to join Australia.Cause Papua New Guinea people are very poor and they are looking for a better life they trust the Oceania's goverment and join Oceania but the Oceania's goverment deports Papua's New Guinea's people out of their former country,change Papua New Guinea name into the NorthEast Island and settle it with European people. We also make 10 nuclear warheads. We ask the france to sell us New Caledonia for an exchange of 10.000.000$. And we start building a space program. Category:Battle for the Earth - 2015 Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games